


Failings and Couplings

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessional, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: In between mornings set-up and afternoon building, there was time at the ship grounds that was used to relax, eat a very good lunch and chat with everyone before going to their next jobs. It was sort of peaceful in a way. No work and no one too tired yet to be grumpy towards one another. A serenity of peacefulness... Until that peace was broken.For the Prompt:Hi Could you write Kohaku, Chrome, Kaseki, Ryusui, Taiju and Suika trying to make Sengen confess their feelings (they're already dating), while Ukyo, Yuzuriha and Tsukasa are the voice of reason, and Minami record their (failing) plans. SenGen know what they are up to, but they let them be (they bet who will make the most "stupid" plan). At the end in a misericordy act to their friends, they reveal that they are already dating (Francoise always knew, but didn't want to ruin the fun). Thanks!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	Failings and Couplings

In between mornings set-up and afternoon building, there was time at the ship grounds that was used to relax, eat a very good lunch and chat with everyone before going to their next jobs. It was sort of peaceful in a way. No work and no one too tired yet to be grumpy towards one another. A serenity of peacefulness... Until that peace was broken. 

“That’s it!” Kohaku yelled as she slammed her fists onto the table, startling the others who quickly moved their lunch plates out of the way. “I can not take their longing gazes anymore. We need to do something.” She declared, getting varying levels of excitement and hesitance. Crossing her arms, Kohaku sat down and growled. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just-” Chrome started and trailed, scrunching his nose in thought. “No one disagrees per se. But it’ll be hard to get them to confess.” 

Taiju laughed. “They’re both as stubborn as bulls.” 

“Or we could just leave them to figure it out themselves.” Ukyo sighed, getting agreeing nods from Tsukasa and Yuzuriha. 

“Where’s the fun in that? Plus, it’ll be a great opportunity to use my camera and record each time you try.” Minami said, walking up to their table with a smirk. “And fail.”

“What makes you so sure we’ll fail?” Chrome asked.

Minami scoffed, brushing the hair off her shoulder. “Have you seen those two?”

“Ah young love.” Kaseki laminated, effectively drawing the attention of Ryusui, who strolled over with a laugh.

“Who is it you speak of that’s in love, Kaseki?” 

“Senku and Gen.” Everyone said in unison. 

Kohaku nodded as she pointed towards the hut area where Senku and Gen were walking, barely an inch apart, and staring at each other as they walked and talked. “They can never stop ogling each other.”

“I’ve never seen Senku hangout with anyone as long before.” Taiju said, between big mouthfuls. “They even share a hut!” 

“So?” Ukyo asked.

“So they obviously like each other!” Kohaku responded, throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated. “Thing is, they’re too stubborn to admit it.”

Chrome hummed before smirking and pulling out a rolled-up parchment from under the table. “Which is why we have a plan.” 

Ukyo groaned. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret overhearing this?”

Nonsense!” Ryusui laughed, clapping Ukyo on the back who rolled his eyes as he spotted the sheer detail on the page as Chrome rolled it out on the table. “Let’s hear this plan.”

——————

Their plan, over the course of the next few weeks, turned into eight different plans, each one failing as Minami recorded them from behind the trees and while Ukyo and Tsukasa shook their heads and Yuzuriha awkwardly smiled and clapped for their attempt. Meanwhile, Senku and Gen seemed none the wiser, never confessing as they’re friends’ behavior confused them to no end.

Their next attempt was a plan forged by Taiju and Suika, basically entailing a made-up village law and many flowers. Once everyone was gathered at lunch, they signaled Minami like promised and went on with the show. 

“Okay, Suika, you remember your lines, right?” Chrome asked, patting Suika on the shoulders as she held a big basket of roses. Suika nodded, excited, and buzzing with energy. “Good, now, go go!” Chrome said, watching as Suika bounded towards the area where Gen was. Meanwhile, Chrome waved his hand at Taiju in signal to get moving. Taiju nodded and ran over to the shipyard lab where Senku was. 

“Gen! Could you help me with my flower crown?” Suika asked as she held up the basket of flowers. 

Gen smiled. “Of course, Suika-chan. Lead the way.” He said, getting a smile from the younger one as she ran to a spot of her choosing. 

Meanwhile, Taiju’s booming voice echoed throughout the whole area. “Senku! I may have broken something again.”

Coincidentally, Senku’s returning groan could also be heard throughout the area. “Really, you big oaf, that’s the fifth thing this week!” He yelled, making Taiju smile sheepishly before leading him towards the supposed broken machine. As both Taiju and Suika neared each other, they admittedly kept Senku and Gen distracted from where they were going until they literally bumped into one another. 

‘Oh sorry, Senku-chan.” Gen sheepishly smiled. 

Senku nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s fine. Just keep a better eye on where you’re going.”

“Yes, I- oh!” Gen sputtered, as he suddenly dove for a bag that fell out of his many pockets. “Ah! it’s blowing away.” Gen said as Suika suddenly dumped the bunch of roses on top of them. 

“Got you!” Suika yelled, giddy from excitement. 

“Huh?” Senku raised his eyebrows questioningly as he brushed off the roses, spotting Gen standing back up, blown away bag back in hand. 

“You have to confess now!” Taiju clapped Senku’s shoulder and pushed him lightly towards Gen. 

“Confess?” Gen was also confused. 

Suika nodded. “After staying ten seconds under the rose plant, by village law, both people have to confess how they feel about the other.” 

Senku hummed. “Actually we were only under for 8.9 seconds.” He said, making Taiju and Suika stop in shock at the accuracy but also that Senku had managed to find a loophole so fast. 

Gen laughed, nudging Senku’s shoulder with his own. “Aww, too bad, we could’ve married Senku-chan.”

Senku shook his head, exasperated, despite the smile on his face as he turned away, back to the lab. “Yeah right, get back to work, mentalist.”

“So mean~” Gen playfully whined before going the opposite way and back to his station. Meanwhile, Taiju and Suika walked slowly back to the others with their heads hung low. 

“And it didn’t work again.” Kohaku grumbled as Minami’s camera clicked off. 

“Okay, you’ve failed nine times already. Why can’t you just admit defeat and leave them alone.” Minami said, also apparently getting annoyed at the repeated failings. 

“Thank you!” Ukyo threw his hands in the air. 

“No way! We can still try something else!” Chrome pumped his fists in the air, getting fewer nods compared to hesitant sighs. 

“Tenth time’s the charm!” Ryusui clapped, always energized and ready. 

“Would you stop, leave the poor guys alone.” Tsukasa said as he passed them carrying a large log. 

“If we leave them alone, they’re longing gazes won’t leave us alone.” Kohaku pointed out, as Chrome shuddered at the memories of them staring at each other like pieces of meat. 

“Fine, get punished with longer working hours, I’ll be sitting in a tree and laughing at you.” Ukyo said, stalking off after Tsukasa, making Chrome giggle a little. 

“Rude.”

——————

The next plan was brilliant. Still in the works, but surely it would be the one to finally get the two generals to confess. The only thing was timing. Another meeting was taking place that day to discuss potential enemies in America. Once they took off on the Pursues, it’d be a while before they got there, so technically, they might be able to recharge the medusa enough for a last case scenario.

“The question is, can we handle them without incident?” Gen stated, getting various hums of agreement and disagreement. They were all surrounding a singular table, ready to give the word to the rest of the kingdom in warning not to go near the cell grounds. 

“If they can’t be trusted...” Kohaku glared at the plan laid out, always ready to defend. “Then, ultimately, forcing them might be our only option.” She said with furrowed eyes, causing Senku and Gen to start laughing suddenly. Everyone startled, staring at the two until they calmed some. 

“Like how all of you are trying to force us to confess to each other.” Senku laughed, catching everyone off guard and stunned into silence until the group responsible sputtered and broke it. 

“How’d you-” Chrome started before getting nudged in the ribs by Ukyo’s elbow. 

“Told you, you shouldn’t have invaded their privacy.” Ukyo laughed along with Senku and Gen. 

Even Kaseki joined the fuss. “But I thought we were so careful!” 

“Ahh, but did you forget that I’m a mentalist?” Gen reminded, tapping his finger on his temple with a smug smile. “It was painfully obvious the first time, y’ know.”

Senku nodded as he leaned back into a chair. “And to spare you all any future grievances, we’ve decided just to tell you.”

“We’re already together.” Senku and Gen stated in sync with Gen’s excitement, practically radiating towards them while Senku was more reluctant to say it and not blush at the same time. Unlike the last stunned silence, the others immediately started yelling this time as soon as the word came out of their mouths. 

First was Ryusui, and Suika’s in sync. “What!?”

Then Kaseki’s. “No way…”

Then Chrome’s. “So you’ve been playing us this whole time?!”

Then Taiju’s. “Senku! Why didn’t you tell me!?”

And finally, Kohaku’s. “They’re lying. They have to be.”

“No lies, Kohaku-chan.” Gen giggled, proving his point by pecking Senku’s forehead with a kiss getting a grumble and hand swatting motion from Senku, whose face was steadily turning a lovely shade of red. 

“But-” Kohaku stuttered before Senku cut her off. 

“And as your punishment, I’ve decided to make you all work extra long for the next two weeks along with Francois’s blander options for dinner.” Senku smiled evilly. “No special treats, no fancy food.”

“For two weeks!?” Chrome squeaked, “That’s so bad!” 

“But, Francois!” Taiju whined, obviously more upset at the loss of Francois’s sweets, while Yuzuriha laughed and patted his back in sympathy. 

Francois nodded, professional as always. “Apologies, but I am not willing to disobey Senku’s orders.”

“You knew the whole time, didn’t you?” Ukyo asked, getting a smile and another nod from the butler. 

“Indeed I did.” 

“You didn’t say!” Chrome grumbled as he thought to all the failed attempts they made when they could’ve not bothered with them at all. The sticky bucket incident still ringing clearly in his head. 

“I was asked not to.” Francois stated, before turning towards Ryusui. “Apologies, master Ryusui, the punishment falls under you as well.”

Ryusui laughed. “Do not worry, Francois! Anything you make is always desirable.”

“I can’t believe this.” Kohaku grumbled, yet her tone suggested fondness instead of anger.

“Me neither.” Gen chuckled, giving Senku another quick peck on the forehead before draping himself over the chair and, consequently, Senku’s lap. “Right, Senku-chan?” 

Senku laughed along with him, resting further back into the chair to accommodate Gen’s extra weight. ‘Right.” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew on time again! I apologize that it's a bit shorter and lackluster this time, I didn't have much time this week. I hope it's still okay! Thank you to io-smalander on Tumblr for the request! Thank you for your patience in waiting!
> 
> Next fic will be posted on **9/10/2020** So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading this far! <3


End file.
